Seven Forbidden Summons
by VizeerLord
Summary: When Naruto grabbed the forbidden scroll, he grabbed the the wrong scroll! no muti-kage-bushin at first. minor fusion with FFX. beta needed!
1. CH 00

"spoken"

'thought'

"**summon speech"**

**[summon mind-speech]**

Seven Forbidden Summons

isdh

Naruto squinted at the Kanji. It spoke of a Blood Seal. It said something about mixing his blood and Chakra to unlock the … 'what is that word... looks like... Ryju?'

Naruto bit his thumb, slashed the blood over the blank space on the page, and thrust his chakra into the paper... or that is what he tried to do. It was more like a chakra bomb went off. Just his luck that a chunin's focus burst flashed over the page.

A burst of light blinded the boy, and when he see again, he saw the biggest bird hovering above him.

"Whoa, Look at you! No other bird can match your Awesomeness! Believe it!"

**[No mortal bird can. I would be insulted if that was not your first thought.]** Naruto could hear the laughter in the 'voice' in his head. **[I see. You carry another Wind Lord. Oh, you do not know? Oh this promises to be fun. Okay, I accept you as Summoner.]** before Naruto knew what was happening the massive beak stabbed into his right shoulder. **[let the world tremble at your awesomeness.]**

As the bird pulled back, Naruto looked at his shoulder. His jacket was untouched. Then his shoulder exploded into pain. His very skin felt as if it was on fire. Pulling the jacket and shirt aside, he peered at the swirling 'ink' under his skin. As it twisted and folded about until it a winged tattoo around the Kanji for Light. "Cool!"

**[Are you going to try for the next Beast?]**

Naruto frowned, before looking again at the Large scroll spread out before him. When he first opened it, there was only a small section of Kanji. Now two more had shown themselves. One was some information on the bird hovering above him, the other spoke of the next beast. Naruto grinned, and re-biting his thumb and swiped it over the next clear spot on the scroll. Making the Rat hand-sign to focus his chakra, he released the chakra bomb again. This time, because he gathered first, the small portion of chakra that splashed over the seal was now equal to a low jonin...

* * *

Iruka-sensei, as he liked to think of himself, was just finishing his tea and sweet buns. Hr had been thinking of asking Anko-chan to join him for dinner. It was after all graduation day, and most most of his students had passed. He had looked over the tests and had noticed that Naruto's was not the standard academy cadet test, but something for jonin and Anbu.

He then had thought about why the boy was horrible at the three basic jutsu, and the only thing that came to mind was the boy was over powering the jutsu by a fact of forty... 'not possible...unless...'

the bell calling all chunin and above to the Tower rang.

Iruka-sensei moved. He knew that the shop owner would forgive the 'dine and dash', as the young man would be expected to make square tomorrow.

As he landed at the foot of the tower, the rest of the village ninja were arriving as well. The Hokage staggered out of the door. "Naruto has taken a forbidden scroll from my office. Find him, find the scroll, and bring them both to me, untouched as possible. Dismissed!" As one, all but Iruka vanished. The Hokage raised an eyebrow at the chunin instructor.

"Sir, I fear that someone has been sabotaging Naruto in my class. I also think that Naruto is in need of detailed instruction on Chakra Control."

"If you find him first, bring him to me. We will get to the bottom of this together. Find him!"

Iruka's first stop was the top of the Fourth's Head. From there he focused on his Senor Jutsu. If the brat was in the walls, he would not need to focus, the boy burned a bright blue where ever he was. To his mind's eye he found an explosion deep in the old forest. He ran towards the ,even now, fading surge, hoping that the Baka did not do something really stupid.

As he landed just outside the clearing where the sun-kissed blond was kneeling over an oversized scroll. He watched the boy bite his thumb and drag it across the scroll. Iruka-sensei knew little about blood seals, but he knew that anything that was named 'Forbidden' and required blood was a very bad thing! As he sprinted towards the boy, Naruto brought his hands together, and Iruka-sensei's mind screamed out for him to stop...

* * *

Mizuki had spent the evening packing up everything he wanted to take with him. The rest he burned. Then, in full hunter gear, moved out through the shadows. He needed to get to the Demon-brat before anyone else found the boy.

His plan was simple, kill the Demon-brat, take the scroll, then off to join his master.

He landed on the branch across the small clearing in time to see Iruka-sensei bolt from the shadows as Naruto was doing something to the scroll. When the boy made the rat hand-sign, Mizuki pulled a kunai from his hip and flung it at the Chunin.

Naruto released the chakra bomb, and in doing so, saved Iruka-sensei's life. The Chakra flared, blinding both Chunin. Iruka-sensei, being a sensor, with his Sensor jutsu still 'on', took the hit like a clothesline. His feet moving towards the boy, his head just stopped. Then gravity took over.

Mizuki was just pushed out of his tree.

The kunai was lost in the night.

Iruka-sensei, being 'blinded' by the 'bomb's flash' groaned. "Naruto-Baka, what are you doing?" he slowly sat up.

Naruto in a similar condition, due to the fact that the first two Beasts 'flash' in when summoned instead of the smoke screen that heralds standard summons. "Ah, is that you Iruka-sensei? I am completing the make up test. Mizuki-sensei said I just needed to learn one jutsu from the scroll to pass. And I did!"

"What are you talking about?" the scared chunin sat up and blinked his eyes clear. Focusing on the blond, he failed to notice the other eyes watching him and the boy. "There is no make up test."

"then that means..." the newly crowned summoner paled.

"That I lied to you, yes." Mizuki stepped from behind his tree, drawing from behind his back, a large four point star. "My stealth skills might be up to the challenge, but I needed an alibi during the time of your assault on the Hokage."

Seeing the worry on the boy's face, Iruka-sensei grinned, "Hokage-Sama is ok. You used that jutsu on him, didn't you?"

Naruto laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Works everytime."

"Now just hand over the scroll..." Mizuki was finally able to see the scroll. "You baka! That is the wrong scroll!" he went to throw the large shuriken, when a beam of focused light cut him and the star in half.

**[No one but me threatens my Summoner!]**

Naruto looked up, and Iruka-sensei followed his gaze to see the legless bird hovering above them.

**[Your Summoner? He called me too, you feather brained...]**

Two human heads and an avain snapped to behind the body of Mizuki. A geat horned demon beast lumbered out of the shadows on all fours.

**[You have yet to mark him, to accept him as Summoner.]** the bird flapped its wings, more to gesture then to fly.

**[Of course, he has yet to prove he has the right to call on the Burning Rage that is Ifrret.] **the beast lumbered closer and peered down at the blond boy. **[He carries great rage, bound tighter then even Animia. But he does not actively tap it for his power.] **the beast squinted and leaned even closer, its great nose sniffing the boy's navel. **[It sleeps for now...]**

**[Just as well he does not tap in to that power, his control is very lacking. In summoning you, he almost burned down the forest himself.]** the avain head turned to the scared chunin, **[this one will be teaching him better control.]**

**[you give our Summoner to him?]** the dog like muzzel was now pointed at Iruka. **[one week, if I do not see progress, I will reclaim what is mine!] **The Dogfaced beast lifted it right claw, ignighted its claws and thrust them into Naruto's left shoulder. Then in a burst of flame, it was gone.

Naruto screamed as he clutched the spot he was 'burned'. Iruka-sensei moved his hand to see undamaged clothing. Pulling the clothing aside he saw a ink tattoo of flames around the Kanji for Rage.

Looking at it, Naruto exploded with his trademark "Believe it!" then he showed Iruka-sensei the other one. Looking closer, the chunin noticed that the wings and flames were moving ever so slighty under the boy's skin.


	2. CH 01

"spoken"

'thought'

"**summon speech"**

**[summon mind-speech]**

Seven Forbidden Summons

isdh

ch 01

_Looking at it, Naruto exploded with his trademark "Believe it!" then he showed Iruka-sensei the other one. Looking closer, the chunin noticed that the wings and flames were moving ever so slightly under the boy's skin._

Iruka-sensei was not the only one to watch what happened in that clearing. The Hokage sat in his office, watching the whole thing with his crystal orb. 'If the boy grabbed the wrong scroll, which scroll did he grab?'

the old man stood and walked to the shelves that held the treasures of the Village.

"By the Ancestors!" the old man dropped his pipe, "ANBU! Bring me the boy, and the scroll! He is not to be harmed!"

the old man staggered back to his desk, opened his bottom left drawer and drew out a black clay flask. Pushing a button on the intercom, "Get me the Elders, Now!" he broke the seal and pulled heavily on the flask. "Then bring me Ibiki and Anko. I need three teams of ANBU here. Code rebirth." he pulled again on the flask.

Just as he finished the flask, the doors opened to allow three members of the Elders council. "You called for us?" Danzo smirked. He knew of the boys 'prank', and that it was all he needed to push for the boy to exiled from the village, so he could take the boy into his fold.

"Yes I called for you three. One of you has betrayed the Village. The other two have been dupes the traitor's scheme."

Homura spotted the black flask, and knew that this not some minor policking. He swallowed his anger at being called a dupe, and gathered his robes about him as he sank into the couch. "I know I am not a traitor, and while I doubt I was duped, I will hear you out."

"How dare you call me a Traitor or a dupe!" Koharu hissed. She drew herself up to lay into the Kage, when she noticed Danzo was not as close as he was a minute ago.

"Yes, my old friend." the Hokage glared at the mummy of a man inching towards the door. "I know many things that you wish I did not. One thing, this exercise tonight; with Mizuki and the Jinchuuriki. It has your fingerprints all over it. Only you over looked something rather small. I have more then one Forbidden Scroll." the sneer on the Hokage's face was nasty.

"More then one Forbidden Scroll?" Sarutobi's teammates echoed...

"What do you mean more then one?" Danzo pointed to where the forbidden scroll rested as of noon today, only to notice the scroll was undisturbed. The color drained from his face, "What scroll did he grab?"

"The Scroll of Forbidden Summons."

the three elders sighed a breath of relief.

Koharu closed her eyes, "For a minute you had me worried. The chakra drain of using that scroll would put anyone but you in the hospital. No one is stupid enough to try to even use that scroll."

Sarutobi just grinned at her.

There was a small voice from outside raised in joy. "Now they will see how awesome I am! Believe it!"

"No, not possible." Homura whispered. "the amount of Chakra needed would cripple if not kill all but the highest of the Jonin. Even Kakashi is unable to touch that limit."

"Not only did he summon the first," Sarutobi patted his robes for his pipe, "But he has the summoned the second as well."

"No!" Danzo screamed. "I do not believe you!"

Suddenly there was a massive bird head in the window behind the Hokage. The bird trilled at the those in the room.

"It gets worse for you, you old war-dog." the Hokage was now ignoring the trio of elders, as he peered about the room looking for his pipe. "Your Root training program will not work on the boy. You try, and his summons will either take him out of where ever you have him, or come and get him."

The door burst open and Naruto bounded into the room. "Hey Hokage-Jiji, you wanted to see me?"

Iruka and three ANBU followed the boy in. "Iruka, report on the gaki's testing today."

Iruka-sensei looked about the room, swallowed, and reported. "The written test he just barely pasted was not the same one the rest of his class was given. He was given one of Ibiki's tests. The shuriken and kunai where weighted to throw off his test scores. And his Tiajutsu is all wrong for his body style. That being said, he got the lowest possible passing scores. He has the replacement jutsu down, as well as the henge, but he failed the clone jutsu."

"So he failed to pass the academy." Koharu smirked.

"What if I told you that why he failed the clone jutsu was because he overpowered it." the Hokage folded his hands in front of him. "By about 25,000 percent."

"What?" Iruka asked, stepping forward. "Are you saying the reason his control sucks to such an alarming degree is that his raw power is so great?"

"And what is worse, is that he has been short changed, or overlooked at every opportunity." the Hokage smiled. "And because of what happened tonight, I can honestly say that Naruto-kun here is a genin of the Village hidden in the Leaves."

"What?" the wearer of orange exploded in joy, dropping the Hokage's pipe on his desk.

"By the authority of the Hokage, I name you Summoner in Training." the Hokage picked up his pipe, cleaned it out, and reloaded it. Looking at the Elders, "The same clause that allows young Lee to bypass the testing restrictions apply to Naruto. I just need to find a teacher for him, to help with his control issues."

"I am willing to help there." a soft voice spoke up from the door.

"Ah, Anko-san. Good, you will tutor the boy, when you and Ibiki have finished with the Elders." the Hokage lit his Pipe.

Danzo broke the first rule of being a ninja. He panicked. He tried to grab the boy as a hostage...

* * *

Iruka-sensei walked into the classroom just as the pink haired fangirl was winding up to let loose on the master of trouble finding, both physically and sonically. "Alright, everyone to your seats."

"Iruka-sensei, why is the Baka here?" the pink banshee turned her eyes to the teacher. "This is for those who passed."

"Naruto was awarded genin status last night, by the Hokage." Iruka rubbed his forehead. "Ask not, for it is a Village secret, and neither of us will tell you." looking at his clipboard, "team one..."

Naruto grew bored, and cast his thoughts upward, 'Hey, can you hear me?'

**[Of course, Summoner. What is on your mind?]**

'Just wondering why you did not go back to where you came from?'

**[oh, that. One, because you did not dismiss me. Two, I prefer it here, the air is clean, the sun is warm, the stars are bright...]** Naruto got a wave of embarrassment mixed with humor **[besides, someone needs to watch over you.]**

"Team Seven; Assault squad. Uchiha Sasuke, Hanoru Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto. Jonin; Hakate Kakashi."

Pinky was thrilled first by being assigned to her crushes team, "Eat it Ino-pig!" then Bummed about being chained to the blond menace.

Oddly, Naruto-kun did not react to being but with the pink haired girl.

Kiba, who was sitting next to the Blond, turned and asked, "why are you not cheering about being assigned to a team with a hottie?"

"Because dating your teammates is like dating your sister." Naruto grumbled out, then he smirked before yelling out, "Way to go Ino!"

"Why are you cheering for me?" the other blond asked.

"Because by being teamed with Sasuke, Sakura-chan can not date him!"

Shikamaru slowly sat up, as he turned to look at the prankster king. "He is right, 'while as genin, teammates are not permitted to date one another.' The King reigns supreme!"

Iruka-sensei continued on as if nothing happened, "Team Eight, Tracking Squad; Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba. Jonin..." he was not heard because of the whoop for joy from the savage beast that was Kiba

Kiba on learning that he was to be assigned to the same team as Hyuuga-hottie, whooped and danced about, his Nin-ken on his head. When the barking of his partner finally broke through, to remind him that now that she was on his genin team, she was as his sister... untouchable. The Savage Fang of Konohagakure (as he liked to refer to himself) then slumped in his seat and cried into his arms.

Again Iruka-sensei continued on, "Team Nine is still in the field from last year, Team Ten;...

* * *

Kakashi sat in the Jonin room, overlooking the raw genin being assigned to him and his fellow teaching jonin. Asuma leaned over and whispered, "want to bet on who passes and who fails this next test?"

Kakashi frowned, "Naw, my team will fail in the first round. I have the avenger, the fan-girl, and the loudmouth. They could not work together even if their life depended on it."

"Why did you say first round?" the smoker asked.

"If I outright fail the Uchiha, the council will bitch. If I fail the fangirl, her mother will wail, and cause trouble. If I pass the brat without trying to fail him, the council will piss and moan." the one eyed jonin turned away from the class, "The old man really got me on this one."

Asuma chuckled, tucked a smoke stick in his mouth, lit it, and shushined into the class just as Iruka dismissed the kids. "Team Ten, With me. I thought we would meet over BBQ."

* * *

After the kids had filed out, Iruka-sensei was surprised that Naruto was still in his seat. "Naruto-kun, is there something I can help you with?"

"No, was just told to wait here until Anko-sensei dropped by to get me." the blond was sounding depressed.

Iruka-sensei froze. "She is coming here?" panic was setting in.

"Yeah." the blond was not even looking at the chunin, "She wanted to look over what the teachers had to say about my schooling."

Down the hall there was a scream of Pain. Both heads snapped about. "I think she found something she did not like." Iruka-sensei was shivering. "I am beginning to think that Mizuki got off lightly last night."

"Oh," Naruto-kun brightened up, "Did you hear? He survived. As did Danzo."

"That is not good news, Naruto-kun." the scared chunin turned to the boy, "I fear for their souls, given what Ibiki and Anko will do to them."

"Anko-nee-san won't even talk to me about it, I only know because Inu was told by Hawk when he followed me home last night."

"And why are you listening to ANBU rumors?" both turned to see a jonin with silver spiked hair, a face mask, and his headband worn as an eye-patch.

"Better body count then village rumors, but less flavor." Naruto-kun shrugged, "take both, shake well, and shift out the inflation...On a good week, I am just as informed as Hokage-Jiji."

Another scream of pain from the down the hall, this one closer and deeper.

"Looks like she is just using dango skewers," Naruto muttered, "She does not get the same pitch if she is using a kunai."

"How do you know that?" the chunin asked.

Naruto-kun grinned at the older men. "The things you can learn crawling through air ducts."

the door was flung open and a red eyed Kunoichi was heaving in anger in the door way. "And what does this room have to say about Uzumaki?" she snarled.

"Ah... hi? Are you here to pick him up?" Iruka-sensei stuttered, pointing at the blond.

That snapped the enraged female out of her haze. "Hey brat. Who did you get placed with?"

"Uchiha-teme and the Pink fan-girl." the boy frowned. "Then there is our Jonin; Hakate Kakashi. The ANBU say he is slower then..." the boy then turned to look at the only full jonin in the room. "Kakashi-Sensei. Is there a reason you are here an hour early? Or is three hours?"

121


	3. CH 02

"spoken"

'thought'

"**summon speech"**

**[summon mind-speech]**

Seven Forbidden Summons

isdh

ch 02

"_Uchiha-teme and the Pink fan-girl." the boy frowned. "Then there is our Jonin; Hakate Kakashi. The ANBU say he is slower then..." the boy then turned to look at the only full jonin in the room. "Kakashi-Sensei. Is there a reason you are here an hour early? Or is three hours?"_

Anko laughed. "He got you on that one Sempi"

But the blond continued to look at Kakashi-Sensei. He sniffed twice, "Or should I say Inu?"

that brought all eyes to the blond.

"How did you get to that conclusion?" Anko asked.

"He smells of Ozone and dogs, but is not of the Inuzuka clan." Naruto shrugged, his hands finding his pockets, "Inu was my primary ANBU watchdog. The only other guy to watch me around the clock was a guy who smells of trees." he grinned, "But he always smelled of the wrong trees."

Kakashi deadpanned, "Yeah, him." turning to the 'young' female, "Are you done tormenting the teachers here?"

She shrugged, "Most were under orders from the council or believed him to be the demon reborn." She pulled a scroll from behind her back. Tossing the scroll to Kakashi, "Thought that this Jutsu would help the gaki, with his reserve, he can take it to the next level. I can teach his clones the tree climbing jutsu while you meet with your team."

Kakashi-Sensei opened the scroll read it, then raised his eyebrow at the Sub-commander.

"Hey, the Hokage gave that to me." She said. Looking at the gaki. "If he can get that jutsu down in time, I will take him to Ramen for lunch." an Orange blur snagged the scroll and was out the door.

Iruka snorted, "Big mistake, girly. He likes Ramen like you like Dango."

Both males got a chance to witness something almost no one had seen since Anko returned to the Village after her Master went Nuke. They got to see her go pale.

* * *

**[What you got there?]**

Naruto skidded to a stop in an unused Training Ground. Unrolling the scroll, he scanned it. 'It looks like a Clone Jutsu. But not the normal one. They call it a Kage Bushin.'

**[A rank jutsu. Nice. But be careful with that one. I have heard of some Ninja dieing from using to much chakra.]**

Reading through the steps, Naruto ran through the hand-signs … fifteen clones popped into being, only to explode into smoke.

**[good first attempt.] **the avian dropped low over the training area. **[Step to the center of the field.]** as the boy did as instructed as the feathered wings draped over the shoulders of the gaki. The tendrils on the 'bird's body uncoiled and wrapped about the boy. **[this would be better if there was no clothing. We will worry about that later.] **suddenly the colored bird lifted into the air. **[Now slowly...the hand signs]**

again, fifteen clones popped into the air around the boy...this time they were okay... until they hit the ground below them. The boy frowned. Raising his hands he tried again, this time the fifteen landed on their feet, and turned to wave up at the real Naruto.

**[okay, now I see the problem... it is not that your focus sucks and your control is shitty... you have neither.]** the wings on Naruto's back shifted, **[have your clones send up the scroll, and then we will race them back to Anko-sensei.]**

* * *

No sooner then the blond leaving the school, did theTokubetsu Jōnin remember her purpose here at the school. "I came looking for records of Naruto's instruction, but most were destroyed by the those who did as they were told, or those who believed that there should be no paper trail for the 'demon child'.

Iruka frowned as he turned to his private desk and pulled a thick file from a bottom drawer. "It is not much, but it all I have." he handed the file to the scary woman. "It is my copy of his file, I started it the third day he was in my class." from a top drawer, "I have yet to include the paperwork from the genin test. But if you look closely," he passed a sheet to the Jonin rather the female, "His knowledge of things not covered by the course, is impressive. But he is lacking in key areas across the board. I wanted to teach him directly, but that would have meant letting the others in his class suffer."

the sheet in Kakashi's hand was a sheet of questions that only a Chunin or higher would know.

And the blond had most of the answers correctly, if only in the most basic of ways.

Anko was flipping through the file in hand. Her brow furrowed. "Who taught him Chakra Control? Henge? And Clone?"

"Mizuki asked to teach him, and in the beginning, I allowed it, but when Naruto showed little improvement, I offered a few pointers." Iruka-sensei rubbed his jaw, "I had him and a few other troublemakers stand in the hall holding leaves to their foreheads, but that is the most I could do. He does seem to have the henge down, he calls it his 'sexy jutsu',"

"Heard about that one." Anko frowned, then smirked, "Heard he dropped the old man with it last night. It was how he got away with the Scroll in the first place."

"His clones always sucked, but now that I think about it, we might try him on elemental clones." Iruka-sensei shrugged.

"The old man sent him a copy of the Kage Bushin." Anko set the stack of papers on the desk, "that is what he is learning right now."

Suddenly a shadow blocked the sun, drifting into the room. Behind them, the door burst open and a scene replay from this morning between Ino and Sakura was played out but with ten Narutos. A sharp elbow, and one puffed away, causing one to fall on another, both went puff.

All three watch the ten clones try to fight their way in the door, only to pop one another. As the last one died from a kick to the balls from a dieing brother, the three instructors turned back to the window. Naruto waved from the binding from the Aeon Phoenix.

"Meet you at the Ramen Hut!" the gaki called out as the the wings beat down, lifting the two of them into the air.

"Damn, there goes my Dango budget for the week!" Anko whined. Turning to the Chunin. "Bring these files to the Emerald Palace, tonight. Sunset." and she vanished without a breeze.

* * *

The old Hokage leaned back in his chair as he looked about his Office.

The Night before Danzo had grabbed for Naruto, and was cut in half. From the right shoulder to left hip. Seeing the damage the Phoenix could do, the other elders were quiet willing to answer a few questions from Ibiki.

But did the damn bird have to slice off the entire Tower?

The entire office looked as if Susanoo had attacked the Tower, cutting the top two thirds of the top floor from the rest.

'On the upside, no paperwork survived.' the old man lit his pipe.

Already the Civilian craftsmen were hard at work repairing the damage.

'And no new paperwork until my office is finished!' the old monkey grinned and proceed to blow smoke rings.

It was a good day to be Hokage.

* * *

Anko watched as the blond downed his seventh bowl of ramen. "How many can he eat?" she asked the girl on the other side of the counter.

"After a full day of training, his record is fifteen, but he usually stops at twelve." Ayame smiled at Anko. "But given that he said he has to be back to class to meet his Jonin-sensei, I am cutting him off at seven."

"Me-Nee-San! I am still hungry!" the blond whined as he dropped the bowl onto the counter. She just bopped him on the head with a dry ladle.

"I told you not to call me that." she grinned, "So what did you do to earn this quick bite?"

the blond smiled as he buffed up. "First, I got this contract that allows me to summon Powerful..."

**[we are Aeons, child]** the two females jerked as they heard for the first time, the voice of Valefore. **[I am Valefore, Lord of the Air]**

"...Aeons, and then when it turned out I was tricked into stealing the scroll from the Hokage, and had grabbed the wrong scroll, Mizuki-sensei tried to kill me, and Valefore cut him in half. Reporting to the Hokage on this, and one of the Elders tried to take me hostage, and again had to face the rage of my Summoned Aeon." Naruto's face held no mirth, then he smiled at Anko-sensei "Then my private trainer showed up just before lunch with a scroll for a Clone Jutsu, said if I learned the jutsu, she would treat me to lunch."

"It is time for you to be getting back to class to join your genin group." Anko-sensei sighed, as she reached for wallet. "Pop me off twenty Kage Bushin, and go."

Naruto ran through the hand-signs and twenty clones popped in to play. The original dashed off to class.

As Anko started to count out ryu, the noodle girl just patted her hand. "I got this one, my gift to him, and to you." she smiled, "Pa always says that he and his mother are alike, bottomless pits when it comes to ramen."

* * *

Naruto sat in the seat in the center of the room, sharping a kunai. The three of them had been waiting the last three hours. Sasuke was peering out the window in true emo form, while Sakura-chan gazed upon him with hearts in her eyes.

An hour after the last genin team was called from the room, Naruto set up a chalk eraser in the door. Thirty minutes later, he used a clone to do a bucket trap, in addition to the eraser. It had been twenty minutes since the blond had stretched the ninja wire across the door way. In ten more minutes he was going to do something else.

The door opened, and the Eraser fell on a gray haired Jonin. The cloud of dust obscured his one eye, causing him to stumble further into the room. It was at this point the wire snapped, causing the bucket of water to drench the man.

He looked at the Blond. "I so could hate you."

"Hey!" the blond shrugged. "You are three hours late. You were here three and a half hours ago, and you said nothing. Just be happy that I did not go after your little book."

the look of annoyance turned to fear, then hate. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me. At least keep me focused else where." he put his hands in his pockets, "I am told that my 'Fire of You...'" the Jonin-sensei had moved so fast to cover the blond's mouth, his eye showing true fear.

"Never, ever speak aloud those words in this Village." the jonin hissed. "Ever since he got his private student he has been ever more perky." he looked about, "Gai I can handle. But them both together..." the Jonin-sensei shivered.

"What could two ninjas give you to worry about?" Sasuke asked.

"Think twenty of your most...devoted Fan-girls." Naruto drawled. "Then dress them in green spandex." he grinned at the look of confusion on the Uchiha's face, "Now the one who catches you, gets you for the next hour." the stoney look was back, but he could see the fear in the boys eyes. "But if they team up, they get you for three hours."

"Damn you Dobe!" Uchiha-teme hissed, careful not to look at the pink-haired girl not ten feet from him.

"It gets worse," Kakashi-Sensei muttered. He shook himself to rid himself of the shivers, before shaking his head. "Roof, three minutes." then he popped into smoke.

Naruto frowned, "Kage Bushin?"

**[looks like. Out the window. I will catch you.]**

the other two genin had already bolted from the room. Naruto shrugged and ran and dove out the window, just the tendrils of the Aeon caught him and lifted him to the roof. He landed next to the Jonin-sensei as the phoenix soared into the sky. Just as the two genin burst panting onto the roof.


	4. CH 03

"spoken"

'thought'

"**summon speech"**

**[summon mind-speech]**

Seven Forbidden Summons

isdh

ch 03

Naruto sat on the roof of his building.

He had a long day; when he and his team finished their meeting, he had followed the memories of a few popped clones to a clearing where fourteen of his clones were trying to climb trees.

"Anko-Sensei, why am I getting memory flashes of you killing me?" he asked

"mm?" Anko looked up from her supply of travel Dango. "Oh, that. The greatest asset of the Kage Bushin, you get the memories when the clone is dispelled. It can help in the learning of Jutsu, as it is helping you right now with tree climbing." she slid the skewer across her tongue, "Get over there and climb the trees!"

Naruto had jumped to. It was not until he was hanging from a branch, thirty feet above the floor, panting that he knew what he had done...

Now, after a quick shower, a few cups of instant ramen, he was in a pair of shorts, on the roof, watching the sun set, as Valefore danced on the last of the golden rays.

'Why did I have better control when you picked me up?' he cast his thoughts to the skyward.

**[simple, you focused through me. Unlike your clones, I am not a chakra construct, but I...feed on your chakra. All of of us Aeons do. As you grow stronger, both in power and in control, so will we. Now I will never match say Bahumet, in raw power, but as your summon, I could beat Bahumet summoned by another.]**

'who?' Naruto frowned.

**[He would be your fifth summon, if you grow strong enough.]** the Phoenix dropped to hover before the boy. **[I must tell you, there are three ways we can aid you. There is like how I am now, your partner, a separate unit, able to fly overhead, carry you, and scout ahead. My attacks are wing buff, tail slap, and snatch. Once every ten minutes or so, I can use 'cosmic ray' to inflict great damage, but it takes time to recharge. The next step is bonded. This is where I become part of you. My tendrils pierce your flesh, and you and I are fused. Our gifts are not just combined, but greater then the sum of power. Third, you become the Aeon. Our power is doubled again, weaknesses are limited, but not removed entirely. The last step, is known as the finial Aeon. You will not learn that until you have mastered all Nine of Us.]**

'nine? Thought there were only seven of you.'

**[There are at least nine of us, but only seven were sealed to that scroll. You will have to to face the Gods themselves to take Yunalesca. Only she can grant you the finial Aeon.]** the avian head rubbed into his chest, **[but that I will not allow to happen, not at this time. If you have mastered the summoning of all seven of us, and the bonding with all seven of us...]** the great head rose, as the beast returned to the night sky. **[ we will see, Master.]**

Naruto stretched, and returned to his apartment, and to bed. His dreams that night were filled with images of fly, of fighting dragons, and of pretty girls dancing in the light of fireflies.

* * *

The next morning Naruto arrived at the bridge, chewing on a bean bun, and running twenty minutes late. Two facts that his pink haired teammate was quick to point out. Both at the top of her lungs, in his face, and she tried to reinforce them both with her fist. The first one Naruto just ducted, the second, he caught.

"Sakura-Chan. In the Academy, I took your abuse, for the attention that it was. As your teammate, I will not, can not. Because we are genin teammates, and the rules clearly state that we can not date, not without risking our Hitai-ate, you are nothing but my teammate. You are the light on my path to getting stronger."

"Where did you hear that pile of crap, dobe?" the Emo Uchiha asked from where he leaned on the rail of the bridge.

"Hokage-Jiji told me back before I joined the academy. 'The best way, both in speed and power, to grow stronger is to keep your friends and teammates close, for they light the way to greatness.'" the blond smiled, "The elders are his teammates from when he was a genin himself. Danzo is his rival. The whole team/rival thing has worked for them, it should also work for us. I am strong from my gifts, but only through training with and against you, will I become stronger." he pulled another bean bun from under his jacket, offering it to his team, "want one?"

"We were told to skip breakfast." Sakura scowled at the boy.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha who just shook his head. "He said, no breakfast unless you like vomiting. It takes a lot to make me vomit." Naruto hopped up on the bridge rail, and began to munch on the bean bun.

Twenty minutes later...

**[He approaches. He is reading his book.]** Naruto saw the Jonin-sensei from the aeons view point, due to the meditative state he was in. **[should we attack?]**

'No, not at this time.' Naruto sent back, as he unfolded from his position. 'the fact that you almost always with me, needs to be kept quiet for now.' He stretched, "Sensei approaches."

"About damn time!" Sakura-san yelled as the gray haired Jonin-sensei arrived.

The Jonin just shrugged.

* * *

There they stood, two bells hanging from the belt of the Jonin-sensei. Naruto jerked his head at where the other two genin had run off to.

"Something tells me that this is more then it seems." the blond scratched his head. 'Did you see where they went?' he cast his thoughts upward.

**[I did. The male is in the tree off your 7oclock, the female in the bushes on your 5.] **

"You were not fully clear on the instructions." Naruto squatted, 'How do I Summon the Fire Beast?' he sent to his bird in the sky, "the only goal is to get the bells? Or is this something bigger?" he cocked his head. "I am facing off with the Ninjutsu master of the Village, a former ANBU captain, who only took off his mask and accepted a team because only he could help train us, the two orphans, in our Clan Arts."

**[a bit of blood and a mass of chakra applied to your seal that he gave you. Are you really going to summon him?]**

'Not if I do not have to. I just want all my options open for the time.' He grinned. A quick hand seal and twenty clones surrounded him. A nod at two of them, and they puffed into smoke. Naruto showed the two bells to Kakashi. From his position squatting three meters from the Jonin-sensei, waved the bells in his fingers at the one eyed man.

The man clutched the bells hanging from his belt, only to have them puff into smoke as the clones playing the bells on his belt were popped. "How?"

"My Henge crossed with the replacement jutsu." Naruto shrugged "The things you pick up in the back alleys of the Village." his fist closed over the bells in his palm. "As I was saying, there is no way a genin could have a chance against you unless we were 'suppa ninja'. I doubt we could get you even if we worked together. Sasuke is good, he is from one of the best Clans the Village ever had. But he is not that good. The Only reason I am so good in taijutsu, is because I can soak damage that would cripple most chunin. The Villagers have helped me by beating me, poisoning me, and even starving me." he heard a small gasp from the bushes off his right. "I learned a few things about my Clan. We are power horses in the chakra reserves. But as the last son, I am needing teaching." he stood, and waved the bells at Kakashi-Sensei. "Taking these, from a Jonin of your skill..." he spat. "impossible!" the bells popped into two clones.

"And the real bells?" the eye brow cocked.

"Snagged, with a replacement jutsu, like I said. I just never took them, myself." the blond shrugged. "now I got the bells off you, but I did it alone. I pass the basic test. Now the real test, is not the bells, but rather teamwork."

"And your teammates?" the Jonin asked.

"Sasuke is good. Maybe the best of the rest. Sakura is the best in the academy, but outside those walls, she will be an easy target, her hair, her scent..." his grin turned feral, "Her voice."

"Just like her mother, then." the jonin reached over and shut off the alarm clock. "Team Failed!"

"What!" Sakura stood up, "Why!"

"Because, we entered this thinking it was a test of personal skill." Sasuke dropped from his tree. "When it was a test of our teams abilities." He nodded to the blond, "the Dobe was correct, my skill alone against even a basic jonin of this Village, is not enough to claim one of these bells." he pulled a bell from his pocket, before tossing it to the jonin. "He has lift, but his placement needs work."

Sakura started patting her pockets before she found the bell. "How did I get this?"

Kakashi-Sensei frowned at the blond. "You three have one week to improve. I want real team work here, not just what looks good before the council." the Jonin vanished.

"So, Naruto. How did you know where we were?" Sasuke strolled forward.

"A little bird told me." Naruto put his hands in his pockets. "So, what are we going to do?"

* * *

Sakura-Chan slammed the door behind her as she swept into the house.

"Home so soon?" her mother called from the kitchen, "Knew you could do it!"

"That's just it." the girl called back, "We failed."

"What?" the pink-haired mother and high councilor swept into the room. A plate of cookies in her hands. "How can you have failed? You and the Uchiha were the best in the academy?" She frowned, "Was it that blond-baka that cost you your victory?"

"No Mom." the girl sighed, "If anything, he was the one to come closest to passing. He got the targets off the Jonin's belt. He then split them between Sasuke-kun and me. Then he went on to babble something about how the test was not about getting the bells, but rather how well we worked as a team." she picked up a cookie, and nibbled on it. "We cost him, but he held no anger on that, as this a team test, and we were not a team."

"Now what?" her mother frowned. Plans running through her mind. She had worked hard, traded favors, even paid, to get her little girl on the Uchiha's team.

"We were the best in class. Now the dead-last just beat the test given to a team, by himself." she sighed before looking at her mother, "We have a week to improve, before we are tested again. Naruto was willing to do some team bonding, but Sasuke-kun wanted to the day to think. We are meeting early in the morning. Naruto said something about a breakfast meeting. Then some commit about where to go, as he knows that I dislike ramen." she smiled weakly, "What did he mean about that?"

"As a favor to me, many places about the village will not serve him. Those that do, over charge. The only one to ignore my request was that Ramen Cook and his daughter."

"Why?" the young Kunoichi asked, "If I am to be his teammate, mother, you are going to have to reverse that request."

"Then we will see about removing him your team."

"Why Mother?" Sakura pulled away from her mother.

"Because that Demon killed your Father!" the woman hissed. "Just as it killed the Fourth, and what did our precious Hokage do? He coddled it!" the hate really took over the the gentle face that she knew and loved. "It Destroyed our Village, killed half of our Ninja, Butchered the Fourth! The only thing keeping us safe from War with the Iwa and Kumo."

"What Demon?" the pained look on the girl's face triggered a wave of feelings in her Mother.

"The Kyubi." she hissed, "And to mock us, It is using the face of our great Fourth."

* * *

Sasuke wondered into the private clan Library. He passed the area that he normally went to, the Jutsu section, heading instead to the history section. He moved into the founding of the Village. Pulling out a

scroll from the shelf, he skimmed through it until he came to a section where the historian was writing right at him

Beware those who threaten the Uzumaki. Masters they are of the very seals that this Village and Nation take for granted, Uzumaki, while not of the Village at this time, are the main reason we still stand. Our own Madra tried to take this Village, and it is through Uzumaki that he failed. Even as I write this I feel her eyes boring into me. The First has taken her as his wife, but the ties between the Senju and the Uzumaki have always been tight. 

The Uzumaki are a threat to our power, yes. But only because they hone our blades. Never think you are better then them, for they are the best of all. They may be few, but those damned few have held off great forces of enemy nations, and walked away with losses of maybe a dozen, compared to the losses of their enemies numbering in the hundreds if not thousands.

They are not called the bloody Naruto for nothing.

He frowned, 'complete garbage, as if they were so great, what happened to them?' he tossed the scroll back with a grunt of disdain. As he turned away, he saw another scroll, labeled 'Fall of the Uzu'

he pulled it from the stacks.

It is with great pride, and greater shame that I report the fall of the Village hidden in the Whirlpools. Great pride in that through great stealth, cunning, planning, We have all bur destroyed the Uzumaki. It took the combined might of three Villages, but the Whirlpool fell this morning. The battle lasted six days, and severely crippled the Assaulting Villages. We would begin our mission to loot...ah, to scavenge the scrolls and artifacts that are buried with in the ruin, but we lost a platoon of thirty this afternoon, as they encountered a barrier jutsu so massive that it blinded those watching. 

Our best Seal master says that to pass the jutsu, we will need a blood heir. Young Fugaku has accepted the mission of wooing the young female Uzumaki in the village. It is our only hope of claiming the vast treasures that lay sealed away, below our very feet.

'How could Father have failed?' the young frowned as he rolled the scroll up to take with him. This called for more research.


End file.
